


Not rude and ginger

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Doctor Who References, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenlock, Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg finds the right kind of Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not rude and ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. I really want something post to celebrate the new Doctor and the start of the eighth series of Doctor Who.  
> Every feedback are welcomed

“Hey Mycroft I’m calling you to cancel our weekend’s lesson. Sorry but something came up.”

“Hello Gregory. It’s alright. I also wanted to call you. It seems I have a family gathering I’ll have to attend there. We could reschedule it if you have a weekday afternoon free.”

“Yeah I gonna ask you to do it. What do you think about Wednesday? My football practise cancelled in the next week.”

“Wednesday is good for me.”

“Thanks Mycroft bye.”

“Goodbye Gregory”

 

 

Greg Lestrade stood in front of his sister’s full length mirror in her room to checking his outfit. His sister studies theatre costume design and she happily make an outfit for him.

“This is perfect, Sis.” He wore a Jack Harkness costume. He got a vortex manipulator to his birthday and with his costume he really looks like Jack. “Thanks”

“You are welcome. I enjoyed doing it.”

“Thanks again.” He hugged her. “I have to go I don’t wanna late.”

“Of course captain. Have fun, and find your Doctor.”

“Thanks I will have fun. But I really doubt I will find my Doctor.”

“You have to move on Greg. He is just a boy. I know you were pinning after him nearly three years but he didn’t even know you, except you exists until six month ago.”

“Yeah I know but…“

“No but. Find your doctor Greg and move on. Go or you really going to be late.”

 

 

“You know you are not supposed to be ginger, don’t you?”

“Shut it Lockie.”

“If you wouldn’t be you, you could be the opposite, not rude and ginger, but you are you so rude _and_ ginger.”

“I love you too Sherlock.”

“I think you look good Mycroft.”

“Thank you John.”

“Don’t encourage him John Watson.”

“I didn’t, it is the fact.”

“Why don’t you two continue this somewhere else? I have to be ready shortly.”

“Oh this is boring anyway. Come on John I’ve something to show you.”

 

 

Greg looked around in the big area when someone caught his eyes. It was a ginger guy dressed like a Tenth Doctor in his brown suit with blue pinstripe and the brown overcoat. He looked gorgeous… well his backside looked gorgeous as he bent down to look at something. Maybe his sister was right he could find his Doctor and forget his crush. But is it really a crush if it lasts almost three years? He looked the Ginger Doctor’s back for a bit when he decided it worst a shot, after all this is the first guy, since he have a crush or something more on Mycroft, who caught his eyes. When Mycroft transferred to Greg’s school three years ago Greg immediately found the ginger teen attractive, he had a crush on him since then. Mycroft didn’t acknowledged his exists at all until this May when Greg’s coach ordered Greg to go to the office and ask for a tutor because he most likely will fail in his physics exam at the end of a year. The office sent him to Mycroft and he was really a huge help to Greg; he wasn’t simple passed his physics exam but he developed in the other subjects as well. But the other teen hadn’t really know who he was until he introduced himself, even as they were at the some class together. After his successful on the end of the year he asked Mycroft to continue tutor him in the next year. They’ll have the A level exams this year and Greg’s progress was really good thanks to they weekly lessons which they have usually in the weekends.

 

 He braced himself and went to the Ginger Doctor.

“Sorry Doctor can you tell me where I find a… Mycroft?”

“Gregory?”

“What? How? I…” he swallowed a big “You look fantastic Mycroft.”

“You… I… I… thank you.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you are in some family gathering or something.”

“Well I am not. I hardly can tell you I cancel our study session so I could go a con, can I?”

“Well I’m not in a position to judge, being the one to cancel it with just saying something came up.”

“True.”

“So… you come here often?”

 

They spent the day together chatting about everything and nothing, visited the different rooms together and generally enjoying themselves. The end of a day there was a costume contest awards. The contest itself held in the morning and the voting lasts all day, the participants wore their numbers all day so everybody could saw them and vote. They were in the back of the room, so when it was over they easily could escape before the crowd. The third and the second award were given when the host paused a bit.

“Well it is truly unusual. Well, I didn’t see any sort of thing like this in my twenty years long carrier. The winner well the winners are doesn’t even participant in the contest, but they win with overwhelming majority The Ginger Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness.” The room filled with applauses and wolf whistles and everybody turned to face with them. They just blinked to each other and at the crowd. They didn’t understand it. “Yeah you two in the back. Don’t look so nervous; almost everybody in here thinks you two are the bests. Come here. That’s it. What are your names?”

“I’m Greg and he is Myc.”

“So are you a couple?”

“No we don’t we are just friends.”

“Who made your costumes?

“My sister made it for us.” Greg knew that Mycroft’s costume is made by his tailor but he also know that Mycroft didn’t want to they know it just as his name.

“Your sister is really good.”

“Yeah she is.”

“Alright I see you two are tight-lipped, here this is your award. I’m afraid it is just for one and you have to share, but enjoy it nonetheless.”

“Thanks.”

They hurried out of there as fast as they could, but it last they nearly fifteen minutes because everybody want to talk to them. But eventually they made it.

“Thank you Gregory.”

“What?”

“The things you told the host. But I have to ask you do not call me Myc ever again.”

“Are you sure of it Doctor?”

“Most definitely, yes.”

“Alright, I’ll walk you home.”

“It is not necessary. There’s a car waiting for me. I can give you a lift if you want.”

“No thanks I love walking at nights like that, especially in October. I love the autumn air.”

“As you wish. Thank you for today Gregory I enjoyed it very much.”

“I am too. Don’t worried I won’t tell anybody in the school about the Ginger Doctor.”

“Thank you I appreciate it. Good nigh Gregory.”

“Good night My.” Mycroft narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything as he climbed in the car.

 

 

“Are you having fun little bro?”

“Yes. It was good.”

“What’s wrong? Didn’t find your Doctor?”

“It’s happened I found him. There was a Ginger Doctor with a gorgeous bum. I was thinking what you said so I went to him.”

“That is good.”

“Not really, it was Mycroft.”

“Oh dear.”

“Yeah”

“The first guy you give a chance it was the same one as the reason you didn’t give any guy a chance.”

“Yeah”

“It’s sucks”

“Yeah”

“Sorry”

“Me too. I think I’ll have to find a new tutor. You were right when you told me in May it won’t going to end up any good. Well it didn’t.”

“What happened?”

“I realised it is not just a crush.”

“Crap”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. We have a session in Wednesday. I will tell him I found a new tutor. I will find one even if I have to pay one. It’s just hurts you know.”

“Yeah. Come on lets watch some soppy crap telly. I have chocolate.”

“Okay”

 

 

“Hello Mycroft.”

“Hello Gregory”

“Mycroft, I have to tell you something. I know you had lots of thing to do much more important then me and my grades so I found a new tutor. It is our last session. I’ll start with the new tutor in two weeks. I thank you to found me time in your weekends. I really appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to Gregory. I am happy to help you with your study.”

“I know but I think it will be the best.”

 

 

The last day before the winter holiday the school organized a party for every class. In their classroom the soft music came from the CD player and the students happily chatting to each other. He successfully avoided Mycroft in the last two months but today he was not so lucky. Of course he has to go under the sodding mistletoe with Mycroft at the same time. There was a table with biscuits and soft drinks he approached it at the same time as Mycroft walked away from it and they met under the mistletoe. Greg just stared at him when some of their classmates noticed them.

“C’mon Greggie kiss him”

“Yeah you are under the mistletoe it is the tradition.”

“C’mon Greggie you are the gay one. Get over with it.” Greg was openly gay at the school, the bullying faded after the first year, but occasionally they calling him names but not as bad as the first few month, but he remind Greggie to them. This name no longer held hurtful intension but was a sadly reminder.

“Alright. You are ok with this Mycroft?”

“It’s a tradition Gregory we had to do this.”

Mycroft closed the distance between them just as Greg opened his mouth to answer him. The kiss was brief and awkward. They pulled apart quickly.

“Right… hmm.” Greg cleared his throat and continued his way to the table for a drink. A few minutes later he disappeared from the classroom when the couple under the mistletoe kissing each other heatedly and everybody watched them. Nobody noticed except Mycroft.

 

Ten minutes later when Greg hadn’t returned Mycroft began to search him. He found him in under the staircase where nobody supposed to saw him. Mycroft only found him because he used to hide there as well. Greg set on the floor his back against the wall, his legs up to his chest hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms, earplug in his ears. Mycroft approached him crouch next to him and place one hand to his shoulder. Greg jumped a little and he pulled the earplugs out of his ears, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you alright Gregory?”

Greg froze when he recognised the voice. He sniffed once, rubbed his eyes and looked up at Mycroft.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Then why are you here?”

He shrugged his shoulder as an answer

“Gregory?”

“What? What do you want?”

“I…” he took aback a little at Greg’s angry outburst. “Is there something I could help?”

“No just leave me alone. Please.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it whatever it is?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright if you change your mind you know where to find me. You always can talk to me.”

“Why?”

“How do you mean why?”

“Why I can talk to you? Why?”

“Because you are my friend I suppose.”

“Since when you have friends?”

“Since last May. And I have only one, but he is a good friend.”

“Friend…”

“Yes you are my friend.”

“Thanks Mycroft you can leave now.”

“But…”

“Just leave, please.”

“Alright.” As Mycroft walked away he heard Greg sniffed a bit and chocked a word friend one more time before stormed by him and out of the building. Leave his jacket and his bag in the classroom. Mycroft heard a break sound, a crack and the bang. He ran to the door as fast as he can. Greg lay on the pavement; a scooter fell over next to him and the man on the phone calling an ambulance. Mycroft rushed over him crouch next to him again.

“Gregory. Greg, look at me. Greg!”

“Hmm?” Greg looked at him blinked a few and smiled. “Hey Doctor.”

“Greg? Where are you hurt?”

“You are the doctor. You know better than me.”

“Not that kind of doctor”

“Nah, you are the right kind of doctor to me. My Doctor. Not… not rude… and… and ginger.”

“Gregory!”

The ambulance arrived just after Greg lost his conscious. One of the teachers came out of the building just as the police arrived. She briefly talked to Mycroft, she sent somebody back to the school to bring their jackets and bags and allowed to Mycroft to go with Greg and she called their parents to let them know what happened.

 

Greg had a concussion and a broken left forearm. His parents were out of the town but they will arrive in the evening. Mycroft’s parent just sent him a car after he told them he is fine he just escorted his friend to the hospital. He sat next to Gregory’s hospital bed, who was still unconscious, and held his hand as Greg’s sister came to the room.

“Oh hello I don’t know someone will be here.” He approached her brother when Mycroft turned to her. “You are Mycroft, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mycroft Holmes, but how did you know?” He straightened up in the chair and let go of Greg’s hand.

“Errm…I’m his sister Cassandra, how’s Greg?”

“He still unconscious, he broke his left forearm, but which bone I don’t know and he had a concussion as well. They gave him some painkiller so he will be sleepy after he wakes up.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“No, I was there after the scooter hit him in the sidewalk he sort of recognised me, but I don’t think he will remember that. He lost his conscious after that immediately.”

“What do you mean sort of recognised you”

“It doesn’t matter. I leave as you are here.”

“You don’t have to. You can…”

“Doctor.”

“What did he say?”

“Ginger doctor.” Cassie looked up at Mycroft just in time to saw one teardrop rolling from his eye.

“I think you have to stay Mycroft.”

 

They sat the two side of the hospital bed in silence until Greg opened his eyes.

“Hey Greg. How’s your head?” Asked his sister. He immediately turned his face to her.

“Cassie? What happened?”

“You are at the hospital bro, you was hit by a scooter. Do you remember anything?”

“Mycroft kissed me.” Grinning Greg at his sister but frowned as Cassie looked over him the other side of the bed. He followed her sight and he saw Mycroft, who was blushing furiously and didn’t look any of the Lestrades but he found rather fascinating Greg’s blanket.

“Mycroft? Why?... How?”

“He was there right after the accident. He came here with you.”

“Mycroft…” he was cut of by the nurse

“Oh you are awake I’ll call the doctor. We’ll be back shortly.”

“Thank you.” Answered Cassie since Greg staring at Mycroft who fidgeting with Greg’s blanket.

True be told the nurse was back few moment later with the doctor and they sent Cassie and Mycroft out of the room.

 

“What Greg meant you kissed him?”

“I… He… there was a mistletoe in the classroom, and we happened to met under it. We had to. It’s tradition.”

“Oh God but he really was fine, after…”

“After what? What’s going on? “

“Nothing.”

“Yes it is nothing. Indeed. He didn’t talk to me in the last two months. He almost always looks sad. We had to kiss each other, after that Gregory disappeared from the classroom and when I found him it was obvious he was crying. When I told him he can talk to me he just stormed out of the school in front of that scooter. Yes it definitely nothing. I agreed with you wholeheartedly.” Mycroft were pacing in front of Cassie.

“You like him.”

“Of course I like him he is my friend.”

“No you _like_ him.”

“No I do not.”

“Oh so you don’t _just_ like him.”

Mycroft froze in his mid-step and turned to Cassie. “I have to go.” Grabbed his jacket and began to walk away.

“You can’t just leave him; you are his Doctor.” He slowed down a bit but continued his way. “You heard him ‘Ginger Doctor’, it is you. You can’t just… Mycroft! You are _his_ Doctor.”

“Really?”

“Yeah and he is meant something to you as well. Come here, talk to him. It is lasts way too long”

 

Mycroft entered the room while the doctor talked with Cassie.

“Hello how’s your head, Gregory?”

“It is better a bit thanks.”

“That is good.”

“Yeah. Mycroft why are you here?”

“I… I just want to check on you before I’m leaving.”

“Oh for the fuck’s sake.” Two head turned to the door at the swearing. “Greg I know you like Mycroft and I know Mycroft likes you. Moreover I think you two are in love with each other. I’ll going and call Mom to tell her what the doc told me. Grow some balls and talk to each other, for Christ’s sake.”

“Is she always talks like that?” asked Mycroft as he looked Cassie as she walked out of the room.

“Sometimes when she had enough of my nonsense. So…”

Mycroft turned back to Greg. “So… I…I just.”

“Right I think I have to do the talking first. Shall I?”

“It will be the best, yes.”

“Okay. She was right, you know. I do like you really much. I have a crush on you since your first day at school when I got you a tour. At first I was thought it just a crush and I just… but it is not. The first time I noticed somebody besides you after a long time it was a Ginger Doctor and it’s turned out that was you as well. And after the con I realised I was in love with you and I had to finish our sessions because… because I… To sit next to you every weekend for two hours it’s just... It was really hard and…” he trailed off he couldn’t continued.

“I see. And that’s why you avoided me the past two months?” Greg just nodded he doesn’t trust his voice. “You are an idiot. I fell in love with you during our sessions last year but I can’t imagine you could like me. I am chubby and ginger and as the bullies put it a nerd smartarse. You can’t possibly like me.”

“Have you look in the mirror lately My? You are a good looking guy just what I like. It is that simple.”

“But…”

“Yeah is there a but you are right. You have to smile more. You have a brilliant smile, I love it when you smiling at me. That’s it.”

“You are insane Gregory.”

“Yeah I know. Mycroft can you… would you…”

“Gregory please allow me.”

“Okay”

“Gregory would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah I love to.”

They didn’t notice when did it happened but Mycroft was sat on Greg’s hospital bed and held his hand. They blinked at each other then Greg grabbed Mycroft’s school tie and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
